Diablo
by Link Hunter
Summary: [FINISHED] Master Link and his team run into Anthony Bault and the Heroes of Arcadia to battle a foe unlike anything they've ever encountered.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Master Link, nothing else. Why? Because some other guys beat me to the rest!  
  
Here's a story that's a crossover between TEAM MASTER LINK and HEROES OF ARCADIA! I bet you didn't see that coming, or maybe you did.  
  
You may be asking yourself who the hell are Team Master Link, and who are those Heroes of Arcadia. I'll tell you.  
  
Team Master Link is put together by Master Link, and includes Master Link, two balancekeepers (Aluria and Sarah), Gilder (Skies of Arcadia), Kuno and Shampoo (Ranma ½), and Vegeta (DBZ/GT)  
  
Heroes of Arcadia include Anthony Bault a.k.a the Gamemaster, Link, Mario, Sonic, Goku, Megaman and Spiderman.  
  
Why do they come together, you ask? Well, let's just say they meet a common enemy who was watching the two of them while they traveled and fought. He knows all their moves and tricks, and now, he has decided to show himself.  
  
He is an evil phantom, who plans to possess the ultimate power. In a time where only two heroes are directly linked to the real world, he wants to unleash his plan, and consume all who stand in their way.  
  
His name is Diablo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in reality, Master Link sat on a bench in the park, pretending to read a newspaper while watching the people passing by.  
  
A voice spoke into his ear through the small receiver, it was Gilder, "M.L, right now, there will be a guy passing by who possibly has the plans to rebuild the Agency's giant Shadow Geist. Let's keep an eye out for anyone who looks suspicious carrying a briefcase. Oh, wait! He's appearing on the scanner!"  
  
"Where?" Master Link looked around.  
  
"There! He's passing right in front of you now!"  
  
Master Link jumped up, "You've got to fix that thing!" he said, "Hey, you! Come here!"  
  
The guy looked at him, and started running.  
  
Master Link gave chase, "I know what you've got! The scum of the multiverse always try to hide in the real world!"  
  
At the other end of the park, at the sidewalk, Anthony Bault was sitting in a fast food joint, trying to relax.  
  
"God, I've got to love those vacations from fighting evil and stuff!"  
  
He grabbed his burger, and chewed on it.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
A strange looking guy was running with a briefcase while another guy was chasing after him. "Get back here!"  
  
The person being chased pushed several people out of his way as he headed right at Anthony's table.  
  
He knocked it over, and kept running. The other guy was still chasing him.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" said Anthony, using his telekinetic power to pull the escaping guy back, and grabbed him by the throat, "You know, this is my holiday, and I don't appreciate people who try to ruin it!"  
  
Master Link looked at this, "Good thing you've caught him! Give me the briefcase!"  
  
"You heard the man, give him the briefcase!"  
  
"It's not his!" the guy croaked.  
  
Anthony raised an eyebrow, "You've gotten on my bad side, kid! Now give him what he needs, and get out of my face!"  
  
The guy handed Master Link the briefcase, "Thank you,"  
  
Anthony let go of the guy, who fell on the ground, and stepped away from the table.  
  
As he walked away, the guy got back up and attacked from behind. Anthony jumped out of his way and flipped him over with one smooth motion, smashing him down on his back.  
  
He went to pay for his meal, and he heard a groan behind him. He turned around and saw Master Link pinning the guy with his foot, "He tried to get back up again!"  
  
Anthony walked past, "Well, it seems you've got what you want. Now, if you'll excuse me, this is my vacation!"  
  
"Wait a minute," said Master Link, "Who are you?"  
  
"If you must know, my name is Anthony, and I'm a Gamemaster."  
  
Master Link nodded, "I'm Master Link. I would have never guessed you were that. I'd think you were..."  
  
"I was what?" he turned around and faced Master Link.  
  
"Someone who works in a bank? Uh, an accoun..."  
  
"I AM NOT AN ACCOUNTANT!"  
  
"Hey, take it easy, okay? You're not, don't get moody about it!"  
  
Anthony walked away.  
  
Master Link looked at him, "What's his problem?"  
  
Gilder spoke again, "Did you get the briefcase?"  
  
"Yes, I did...Open the portal!"  
  
Anthony turned around when he heard these words, and saw a portal open up between two trees. Master Link entered through it.  
  
Curious, he stepped close to it, careful not to be seen.  
  
Just as the portal was shrinking and about to close, he ran as fast as he could and jumped through it.  
  
The guy who Master Link was chasing saw everything, "Well, I've got the two of you exactly where I wanted," he smiled, and started transforming into his original form: The phantom.  
  
This wraps up the first chapter! I hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 1: Team Master Link’s Base

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Ranma ½ or Skies of Arcadia.  
  
I also DON'T own the Heroes of Arcadia, those are Anthony Bault's series. THIS is a crossover!  
  
Chapter 1: Team Master Link's Base  
  
Deep underground in the Nintendo universe, under what was known as the Smash HQ, Master Link was on his flying ship, which was docked in the underground base.  
  
He leaned on the table, waiting for the briefcase to be checked.  
  
From behind the door, Anthony stood, looking in through the small opening.  
  
"Alright, briefcase is checked," said Gilder, "It has the disks.  
  
"Let's open this!" said Kuno, tapping his leg impatiently.  
  
Master Link opened the briefcase, and saw the disks. "Excellent!"  
  
He handed them to Shampoo, who inserted them to the laptop, "This very interesting! They using technology very, very advanced!"  
  
Behind the door, Anthony groaned when he saw Vegeta at the wheel.  
  
He raised his hand, and spoke into his watch, "Tails, can you read me?"  
  
"I can hear you loud and clear!"  
  
"Can you pinpoint my location? I seem to have entered an unknown portal, and I'm stuck here in a ship with several people who might be extremely dangerous!"  
  
Inside, Vegeta looked at the computer, "M.L, instead of destroying the plans, why don't we use it to rebuild that ultimate weapon, and put it to good use?"  
  
"That ultimate weapon could just as well destroy planets whole. I'm not going to risk it!"  
  
Anthony stepped back. Those guys were talking about an ultimate super weapon! It was a mistake giving this Master Link the briefcase!  
  
"Guys, I need backup!" he spoke into the watch, "Those guys are up to something, and it doesn't look good!"  
  
Anthony hit a crate, and fell back, breaking the top.  
  
Master Link looked up from the computer screen, "Who's there?"  
  
"It came from the corridor!" said Gilder.  
  
"Go there, and bring the intruder to me!" he shouted, and the rest of the team ran out.  
  
Anthony cursed, "I'm in trouble!"  
  
He jumped back up, looking at the people charging at him.  
  
First was Gilder, who opened fire. Anthony dodged the shots and closed in on him, knocking the guns off his hands, "You don't need those!"  
  
Anthony grabbed him and flipped him over, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Kuno attacked by swinging his wooden stick at Anthony's face, forcing him backwards to the stairs.  
  
Anthony realized that, and pulled out his lightsaber, cutting the stick in half.  
  
Shampoo and Vegeta attacked together, but Anthony didn't move. Instead, he concentrated and the two attackers froze.  
  
"Paralysis, you gotta love it!"  
  
He turned around, and saw Master Link standing at the door, "Impressive, Anthony, but do you really have what it takes to beat me?"  
  
"You just have to see for yourself!" said Anthony, smiling.  
  
Just then, a portal opened behind Anthony, and the Heroes charged at Master Link, who backflipped into deck.  
  
Sonic spun around him, punching him from every side.  
  
Master Link's eyes turned red, "Not this time!" he moved his hand back, elbowing Sonic while he was right behind him, then shot forward, sending Sonic flying right out of the window.  
  
Link attacked next, "Of all the people I thought I'd fight, I've never imagined I'd fight you!"  
  
Anthony smiled, "He's not the same one you know, by the way. There are different worlds with different versions of the same person."  
  
"If that's true, then..." Master Link drew his sword as Mario, Link, Megaman and Goku surrounded him.  
  
He split his sword into two cutlasses, and spread his hands apart.  
  
The four attackers scoffed and charged at him. Master Link swung his hands downward, throwing the two cutlasses aside, their tips stuck of the ground, and punched Goku.  
  
Looking behind him, he jumped and placed both legs on either side of Link's head, then flipped him right on top of Mario.  
  
Megaman shot energy at Master Link, "No firepower within this DECK!"  
  
He grabbed Megaman by the throat, and headbutted him.  
  
Megaman fell down, unconscious.  
  
Link spat one word before going out cold, "Showoff!"  
  
Anthony nodded his head, "I've underestimated you. Now, I have to retrieve those plans!"  
  
"So you were with them all along, eh? You'll have to get through me to take those plans!"  
  
Anthony reactivated his lightsaber, "With pleasure!"  
  
"I expected no less!" Master Link smiled, standing between his cutlasses.  
  
Anthony attacked, and Master Link dodged, barely. His arm was hit, "Ow!"  
  
He reached for his cutlasses, and picked them up, swinging them around.  
  
Anthony swung his sword, only to be blocked by Master Link's two cutlasses. He kicked Anthony back.  
  
Anthony stood by the laptop, "I'm taking this!"  
  
"Not so fast!" shouted Master Link, "It won't leave here in one piece!"  
  
He threw a cutlass at it, breaking it in two. The disk fell out, sliced in half.  
  
Anthony looked at him, surprised, "You've destroyed your plans!"  
  
"They're not my plans, I wanted to destroy them!"  
  
"Then what were we fighting on?" said Anthony.  
  
"You barged into the ship, started attacking..."  
  
"Hey, your crew attacked me first!"  
  
"...Then you sent your own crew of actors at me, trying to make me think I was fighting old allies!"  
  
"They come from other worlds similar to this one!"  
  
Master Link walked up to the paralyzed Vegeta, "Where is your pride now?"  
  
Walking out of the ship, "This is quite pointless!" he said to himself.  
  
On deck, Anthony looked out, "This is quite pointless!"  
  
He released the paralysis hold over the two crew members behind him, "That's it, I'm outta here!"  
  
Master Link entered the planning room. A shadowy figure stood there, "Well, you two have been to quite a nice start! Fighting each other and all that!"  
  
"Wha--? Who are you?"  
  
The nearly transparent form turned around, My name is Diablo, and I want you to join me!"  
  
"Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"We can take over the world! Why do you wish to lead your sorry excuse for a crew and not lead the people of the entire world instead?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not interested. Now would you please leave?"  
  
"Why, you should be interested! After all, you have an evil side deep inside of you!"  
  
"Just get out of here!"  
  
Master Link tried to grab the phantom, which disappeared.  
  
And reappeared in front of Anthony, starting the whole speech again.  
  
"Well, you two have been to quite a nice start! Fighting each other and all that!"  
  
"Wha--? Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Diablo. I want you to help me open some portals to the real-real world, so I could take over it!"  
  
"Talk about being direct! I won't help you!"  
  
"Well, then. You leave me no choice!" said Diablo, "I'm going to have to do it the hard way!"  
  
Master Link landed next to Anthony, "You don't learn, do you?"  
  
"I am done talking to him anyway! I'll see the two of you later! Remember: Where there's light, there's darkness!"  
  
The phantom disappeared, leaving two very confused people behind.  
  
Master Link looked at Anthony, "You know that guy?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I thought you knew him somehow!"  
  
"First time I've ever seen him!"  
  
"Same here...I wonder what that means!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about this, I meet maniacs like that all the time. Only one percent of them can actually be considered a real threat."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Anthony.  
  
"Hey, wait a second..." said Master Link, "What's your title again?"  
  
Kuno lifted a book called "Fantasy Heroes" and flipped the pages.  
  
"It was the Gamemaster."  
  
"It's right here!" said Kuno, bringing the book so that both Anthony and Master Link read what was there.  
  
"Descendant of Sir Eric of the Larson Clan, the legendary Gamemaster was the only one with the power to unite the worlds of Arcadia..."  
  
"Interesting," said Kuno, "So you're not just an accountant!"  
  
Anthony punched him in the face.  
  
Master Link looked impressed, "So, if you're a descendant of this Sir Eric, I think that guy wants to stop you from fulfilling your destiny!"  
  
"Actually, I already fulfilled it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anthony," said Sonic, rubbing his head, "Don't you think that...thing wanted to get the two of you in one place for some reason? There must be some common factor for someone to do that!"  
  
"Well..." said Master Link sarcastically, "We fight evil, travel back and forth between reality and fictional worlds and have a crew which always gets into trouble!"  
  
"There are several others who got that! Maybe that guy is looking for something more!" said Gilder.  
  
"Where there's light..." said Anthony.  
  
"...There's darkness!" Master Link continued.  
  
The two looked at each other, "Wait a minute...did you?"  
  
"Did you...what?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Have an evil counterpart," Goku continued, looking at Vegeta.  
  
"So...there was an evil you!" said Anthony, "No wonder you sometimes seem to be evil!"  
  
"And you didn't?"  
  
"I did, but I managed to trap him inside me permanently," said Anthony.  
  
"Yeah," said Vegeta, "Master Link and his evil counterpart threw me into a 50-foot hole to use my Potara Earrings to fuse!"  
  
"Do you think that's what he meant by his words, 'where there's light, there's darkness'?"  
  
"I can't think of any other meaning!" said Master Link. "Light, darkness...we've seen it all!"  
  
"I think...I think we should stick together...at least for a while!"  
  
"Alright, if you say so," said Master Link, "There are a few free rooms for you..."  
  
"You don't understand! WE must GO to Mobotropolis, where we should regroup and talk to some people!"  
  
"No, my friend, you don't understand! I'm needed here, and unless something real important forces me to leave this place, I'm staying!"  
  
"The only last time he had left is when a giant maelstrom destroyed the entire base!" said Gilder.  
  
"Alright, then," said Anthony, "I'm going to have to head to Mobotropolis, but I'll keep in touch with you about any updates."  
  
"Sure, then..." said Master Link, "I'll wait for a word from you!"  
  
Anthony stepped away, "Let's go home!"  
  
In front of Team Master Link, the Heroes of Arcadia disappeared, heading to the place they called home.  
  
"Dude," said Gilder, "It seems you two are going to have problems fighting together!"  
  
Well, this wraps up the chapter!  
  
I hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 2: Villainous Acts

Disclaimer: ...  
  
Chapter 2: Villainous Acts  
  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault and his friends stepped into the meeting room in Mobotropolis.  
  
"Of all the bad people I've seen, this Diablo guy sure hits jackpot!" said Sonic.  
  
"I agree," replied Anthony, "Instead of wanting to destroy me, he says he needs my help!"  
  
The Arcadian version of Vegeta stepped in, "Am I late?"  
  
Everybody looked at him, speechless.  
  
"What? You're looking at me like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
Sonic turned to face Anthony, "Don't tell me...he's a SIFF you never knew?"  
  
Amy Rose opened the door and saw Anthony, and ran to him, "Anth! You're back early!"  
  
"Yeah, something had happened!" said Vegeta, "It's happened all over Goku's face!" he pointed at Goku, whose face was bruised.  
  
"Tails, what do we know of a Master Link?"  
  
Tails wasted no time in searching the computer database, "I've got him right here! He's supposed to be a legend from a time even before any recorded history!"  
  
Anthony leaned back, "Go on..."  
  
"He's supposed to be the incarnation of the legendary desert warrior Masterus. It's been proven when he touched the legendary Sun Sword. He'd transformed into the legend, and have access to great power as long as there is any source of heat nearby. He is a traveler who has a flying ship..."  
  
"Let me see!" Vegeta grabbed the computer, "I like this guy!"  
  
"Maybe that's why in that universe, you've actually joined him!" said Link.  
  
"I take it you've met him, Anthony?" asked Amy.  
  
"What worries me is that this Diablo creature didn't show up until he had us in one place. I guess it's all about his wanting to release our dark sides!"  
  
"Bummer," said Goku, sitting down.  
  
Just then, a weird tall and pale guy stepped in, "So you're the one who wants to team up with Master Link, eh? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Shifter, Master Link's nemesis..."  
  
Tails kept reading from the screen, "It says here that he had beaten you up countless times, under many occasions!"  
  
"Maybe so, but I can come back indefinitely! I'm here to make sure that Master Link would learn from losing an ally!"  
  
"Bring it on!" shouted Sonic.  
  
"No, no..." Anthony stopped him, and got up, "Let's take this outside. We wouldn't want to destroy any of the furniture, would we?"  
  
"How dare you make fun of me?" Shifter charged at him, only to be sent flying out the window, "I said...outside!" replied Anthony.  
  
"He said he'll be back!" Amy murmured.  
  
"Don't worry, even if he did come back, he's no match for any of us!" said Mario.  
  
"If one of Master Link's enemies made his way here, then that must mean..."  
  
"Maybe Master Link sent him!" Goku exclaimed, "He's savage, you know! Look what he did to me!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in Master Link's ship, Master Link sat down alone in the study, studying dozens of sheets of information about Anthony, while the rest of the crew prepared the ship for sailing out.  
  
Gilder walked in, "M.L, we're ready to set sail!"  
  
"Go ahead!" said Master Link.  
  
"Aye, captain!"  
  
Within a few minutes the ship moved out of the underground base, into the skies.  
  
Master Link got up and walked to the window, sitting down and taking a break from researching.  
  
Suddenly, a charge up sound was heard, and a gun's barrel was stuck to the back of his head, "Don't move!"  
  
Master Link closed his eyes, "Who is it this time?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You have formed an alliance that I do not like, kid. Now, I have to change the odds. Don't take this personally. I got nothing against you, other than forming an alliance with the wrong people!"  
  
Master Link opened his eyes and looked at the window, seeing a reflection of a robot behind him.  
  
He just smiled, "You mean Gamemaster Anthony, don't you?"  
  
The robot cocked his gun, "One more word from you and I'll blast your head up!"  
  
Master Link rolled his eyes, "When will you villains EVER learn not to mess with the wrong people?" he said, and pushed the chair back. The robot's gun fired at the window, and bounced back at him, knocking him down.  
  
"Packbell, isn't it?" Master Link walked to him slowly, "You've made a mistake by leaving your world!"  
  
"No, please!" he exclaimed, "I was only sent here by Anthony!"  
  
Master Link pulled his two cutlasses out, and sliced his head off.  
  
"We aren't over yet!" said the head.  
  
Master Link crushed the head with his foot, "Anthony...sent...him?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, Diablo sat down, laughing, "Good, good! With my powers, and the help of those avenging fools, I've managed to pit those two humans against each other! Soon, their dark sides will resurface, and they will be more than willing to help me!"  
  
He laughed evilly, and the animals of the surrounding forest fled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of the Chapter! I know it was short, but hey, it's better than nothing! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan Takes Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing other than my own characters...  
  
Chapter 3: The Plan Takes Effect  
  
Diablo sat down, laughing, "You're going to hate each others' guts when I'm done with you!"  
  
Looking through a small screen-like portal, he watched as it changed from a swirling vortex into a clear scene of Anthony's house in Mobotropolis.  
  
"The weakness in you will bring out your dark sides!" he hissed, and raised a bony finger.  
  
The scene changed, and showed Anthony comforting Amy after another nightmare.  
  
"It's okay, Amy. I won't let any harm get to you, in any way!"  
  
Suddenly, he sensed a strange presence in the room, and looked around.  
  
Amy looked up, "What is it?"  
  
"I think we've got an intruder!"  
  
Amy's voice came from the wall, "You are correct!"  
  
Anthony turned around, and saw Amy's painting which he had hung had come alive, and was talking to them!  
  
"No need to fear me, my friend!" it spoke in Amy's voice, "I am but here to warn you!"  
  
"Diablo! I should've known!"  
  
"I am not your foe, but your friend! I came to warn you that Master Link is coming here, and he is trying to extract revenge on you for killing Shifter!"  
  
"Why should I believe you? For all I know, it could've been you who brought him into this world!"  
  
"You have to believe me! He's got Packbell on his side now!"  
  
"Packbell would never ally himself with a human! It's not in his nature!"  
  
Diablo/Amy opened his mouth, "Uh-oh!"  
  
Anthony pulled the painting of the wall, and tore it in half.  
  
The real Amy screamed behind him, and he immediately turned to look.  
  
Amy was looking at her body, which was fading away fast, "Anthony, help me!"  
  
He stood, terrified, "Amy! Concentrate!"  
  
"I can't! Something is..."  
  
Anthony stood in shock, looking at the spot where Amy was, fuming.  
  
Mary Rose ran in, "What happened? Where's Amy?"  
  
"Call the heroes council!" he said through gritted teeth, "We've got an emergency!"  
  
Mary nodded and ran out, terrified herself from Anthony's behavior.  
  
Anthony looked at the mirror, "Why?"  
  
It's not a coincidence that Diablo only showed up where Master Link was!  
  
If he had not been there, Amy would have still been here!  
  
In rage, he punched the mirror, shattering it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Master Link, we have clearance to land in Mobotropolis!"  
  
"Good! All hands on deck! We're ready to land!"  
  
A bright flash appeared in the middle of the room, and a small hedgehog with a skirt fell out.  
  
"Where am I?" she said, terrified.  
  
Master Link got up when he recognized her, "Amy? Amy Rose?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" she said, backing up.  
  
She bumped into Kuno, who looked down at her silently.  
  
"Okay, how in the world did you end up here anyway?" asked Master Link.  
  
"The last thing I remembered was Anthony talking to a possessed painting, then I felt myself getting light..."  
  
"Well, maybe your new lightness allowed you to fly all the way up here!" said Vegeta sarcastically.  
  
"Wait a minute..." said Amy, "If Vegeta is here, on a flying ship, with a number of people I've never seen before, and seems to recognize them all...then..."  
  
Her jaw dropped, "You're Master Link!" she pointed at Master Link.  
  
"Very observant. I take it that Anthony has talked about me then..."  
  
"Oh, my god!" she shrieked, "I'm going to die!"  
  
She fell down, sobbing.  
  
Everybody gathered around in a circle around her, and Master Link broke through, "Nobody here intends on killing you! You're safe!"  
  
She jumped up and attacked him, catching him off guard.  
  
He fell back, and she ran out of the deck, and down the stairs.  
  
"God damn!" shouted Master Link, chuckling.  
  
"Reminds you of your childhood?" asked Gilder.  
  
"Far from it..." replied Master Link sternly, "Vegeta, she seems to know you! Go after her and try talking some sense into her!"  
  
"I don't even know her!"  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
Vegeta nodded and ran after her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gamemaster!" said a guard, "A flying ship as the one you have described is docking now as we speak!"  
  
He looked up from the meeting table, "Keep them from getting off and taking off! I'm heading there immediately!"  
  
"Aye, sir!" said the guard, pulling out the radio and talking to the airport guards.  
  
"This is our cue. Let's go!" Anthony and the rest of the council got up and walked out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diablo appeared on deck, "Master Link, it looks like Anthony is preparing the welcome troops for you! He's heading here, and he's pretty mad!"  
  
"Is that so?" said Master Link, "Nobody but nobody can break through the ship's hull! I'd love to see them try!"  
  
Anthony and the Council appeared behind him, "Oh, they're already here!" said Diablo, "My exit!"  
  
"Master Link, we meet again!" said Anthony.  
  
"Nice welcome! Is that how you greet all outlanders?"  
  
"Hardly, with a few exceptions. I take it you've come for your revenge?"  
  
"And so have you, haven't you?"  
  
"Where's Amy?" demanded Anthony.  
  
"What is she to you?"  
  
"More than you and your entire crew! I can order the elites to bombard your ship to the floor!"  
  
"Try it! This ship is immune to anything that can break in from the outside!"  
  
"We're here, aren't we?"  
  
"Teleportation, huh?" said Master Link, unimpressed.  
  
"Hand over Amy, and leave this place!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why's that?" said Sonic, "You're willing to risk your life and the lives of your crew?"  
  
"He forgot to say please!"  
  
Anthony grabbed Master Link be the throat and slammed his head into the controls, smashing them up, "Tell them to bring her up!"  
  
Master Link got back up, and the wounds on his head disappeared.  
  
Anthony was furious, and so was Master Link.  
  
They looked at each other, tension and rage increasing by the second.  
  
"Uh, guys! They could destroy the entire ship!" said Megaman, "I say we get out!"  
  
Gilder and Kuno ran out, "Good idea, blue boy!"  
  
Everybody ran out, except for Master Link and Anthony, who were both eying each other as they circled around, trying to size up one another.  
  
Anthony used his paralysis, and froze Master Link in place, "Serves you right for your actions!"  
  
He turned around and walked toward the door when he heard a shattering sound.  
  
Turning around, he saw Master Link had completely freed himself from the paralysis state, and was glowing with white energy that turned silver.  
  
"This calls for some drastic measures!" said Anthony, activating his armor...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...which turned black.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, yes!" shouted Diablo, "My plan worked well! Now, I should go to phase two!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Below deck, Vegeta was running after Amy, who was crawling through pipes and tight spaces that Vegeta could not reach.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of your tricks, kid!"  
  
Suddenly, she ran back and jumped on him, frightened of something.  
  
Vegeta looked at where she was, and his eyes widened, "Oh, no!"  
  
He ran out in super speed as the flames closed in on him.  
  
Vegeta jumped out the open door just as the flames blasted out of it.  
  
In front of everybody, the ultimate flying ship was falling apart!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this marks the end of the chapter! 


	5. Chapter 4: Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: ...  
  
Chapter 4: Light and Darkness  
  
Master Link and Anthony faced each other, panting.  
  
"I have underestimated you, Gamemaster!"  
  
"I could say the same about you! Still, you will not beat me!" replied Anthony.  
  
Master Link backflipped and kicked Anthony in the chest, knocking him back.  
  
Anthony got up, grinning, "My turn!" he activated him lightsaber and raised it over his head, then brought it down.  
  
Master Link blocked it with his two cutlasses, then used them as a scissor to trap the blade in between them.  
  
Anthony deactivated and reactivated the lightsaber, then slashed at Master Link, "Bull's-eye!" he shouted.  
  
Master Link looked down at his chest, where a large black gash appeared, then looked back at Anthony, who punched him, sending him flying out of the destroyed ship.  
  
Anthony turned around, and saw Diablo standing, "Good job, Anthony, or is it Dark Gamemaster now?"  
  
He looked at Diablo, furious.  
  
"Unfortunately, Master Link is still against me, which may pose a problem to us..."  
  
Anthony deactivated his armor, "He won't pose much of a problem!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link landed in the middle of the street, and a car skidded, avoiding him.  
  
He looked up, and walked to it, "So much for knocking some sense back into me!"  
  
Master Link stepped in, only to be greeted by a human-fox, "Hey, kid? Are you alright?"  
  
"I need to see the highest possible authorities in this fricking place!"  
  
"That would be the Gamemaster!"  
  
"No, you don't understand! This concerns the Gamemaster!"  
  
"I think we should go to his home then! He has portals that access all the worlds of Arcadia!"  
  
Master Link leaned back, putting his hand on his chest, covering the gash from the lightsaber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Bursting into the door, he found Team Master Link and the Heroes Council talking to each other.  
  
"I wondered when I'd find you guys!" he told his crew, "I never expected to see you with our...enemies?"  
  
"We're not enemies. Your team explained everything about you, Master Link," said Sally, "It seems we were both given the wrong impression about each other!"  
  
"O-kay then..." Master Link forced an uneasy smile, "Your Gamemaster guy just turned evil." A few gasps escaped the Arcadian people, "I take it that this has happened before?"  
  
Two people entered, a guy and a girl, "Hey, what did we miss?"  
  
Master Link turned around, "Just the Gamemaster's evil side!"  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?"  
  
"He's Master Link," said Gilder, stepping forward, "Don't worry, he's an ally!"  
  
Master Link rolled his eyes, "Do you really have to do this?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Master Link, those two are the other Gamemasters of Arcadia! Meet Gamemaster Lars Olson and Gamemaster Jenna Larson." Said Tails.  
  
"So there are more, eh? Listen, guys. We need to have you both available to stop Anthony. His dark side has become dominant over him for some reason!"  
  
"Don't worry about that," said Amy, "Once he deactivates his armor, it would be over and he would change back,"  
  
"Well, this is reassuring!" he said, "But there's another thing. A phantom called Diablo had set a trap for us to turn evil, to join him. He will try again, and I bet that he would go to Anthony in that weakened state!"  
  
*You seek something else, don't you?* spoke a voice into his mind. He looked at Amy, who was smiling, "What the heck?"  
  
*You seek the portals! You need military help, or so you think!*  
  
He spoke out loud, "I guess I might need military help,"  
  
The Heroes Council looked at each other, then at Team Master Link, "This is too risky!" said Sonic, "They don't even know you!"  
  
"Maybe not, but there is no risk...at least not from my side! Show me how to get to them!"  
  
Sally lead Master Link and his team to the portal room, "This is the portal that will take you straight to Earth," she said, pointing at the one on the right, "Once there, you'll need to contact a Major Sharpe. Just tell him we sent you..."  
  
Master Link rolled his eyes, "So we're going to have to do this the boring way! Come on, guys. We've got a military base thing to visit..."  
  
"Wait," said Mario, "It's-a better if you went alone! If-a they see that many strangers from-a the portal, they-a will think you are hostile!"  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Mario," said Master Link, "But you know who those guys are?"  
  
Mario shook his head.  
  
"Gilder from Skies of Arcadia, Kuno and Shampoo are from the anime Ranma ½, Vegeta is from Dragonball Z, but you already know that!"  
  
The Arcadian Vegeta walked in, "OH, great! I AM A SIFF!"  
  
"What's a SIFF?" asked the other Vegeta.  
  
They rolled their eyes and handed him a piece of paper, "It's all in here!"  
  
"That was cold!" said Master Link.  
  
"Well, after they asked us a billion times, everywhere we went, we figured out that this was a good way to save our breath!" said the Arcadian Vegeta, "My idea!"  
  
Ignore him..." said Sally.  
  
"Don't worry, I know how he is!"  
  
"Well, let's contact Major Pointy!"  
  
"It's Major Sharpe!"  
  
"Whatever!" said Master Link, stepping into the portal.  
  
"Guys," said Tails, "I guess we have to check out any info we can find about this Diablo character!"  
  
"I doubt we would find something we actually like!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The military personnel standing on the Earth side of the portal saluted the people coming, "Welcome back, Gamemaster!"  
  
Several forms appeared from the portal, and the guards dropped their jaws, "Wait! You're not the Gamemaster! Who are you? How did you find your way here?"  
  
Master Link chuckled, almost expecting this reaction, "Hey, one question at a time!"  
  
The guards raised their machineguns, "Don't make one move!"  
  
Master Link smiled.  
  
"Major Sharpe, we've got an intruder here, and he's not with the Gamemaster!"  
  
"I'm on my way!" said the Major, and the guards pointed their guns at Master Link.  
  
"Do you really have to be this hostile? I bet that's why all those B-rated alien movies show those aliens holding grudges against us!"  
  
A man with stars and medals on his uniform stepped in, "They don't look menacing..."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, sir!" shouted a short guard with glasses.  
  
"Shut up, son!" replied the Major, "So, who are you and what brings you here?"  
  
"My name is Master Link," he replied, "And those are my loyal friends and team. We've come here to tell you about something concerning Arcadia!"  
  
"Good God! What is it?" he demanded.  
  
"I think we may need to talk in private, don't you, Major?"  
  
Major Sharpe nodded, "Follow me!"  
  
He headed to his office, and Master Link followed, closing the door.  
  
"Have a seat, Master Link. You're not really from Arcadia, are you?"  
  
"Half-Arcadian, half-Hylian,"  
  
"Interesting. So, what is going on with Arcadia, and where is the Gamemaster?"  
  
"He's turned into the Dark Gamemaster!"  
  
"WHAT? I thought he managed to fix that problem!"  
  
"Apparently not. My evil was dominant for a moment as well, but he managed to..."  
  
"To...what?"  
  
"He sent me flying out of there, and somehow, I've regained control!"  
  
"That must mean...he's helped you get out of there!"  
  
Master Link appeared to be deep in thought, "I don't know if he did it intentionally, or just considered it another attack!"  
  
"I would think he's got a motive. Is there something you haven't told me?"  
  
"Yes, there's this evil phantom thing which wanted to turn us both evil to form an alliance with him. He might have got to Anthony, and still tries to hunt me down!"  
  
"It seems you have figured everything out, except for one thing!" said Anthony from the doorway, holding an unconscious Gilder.  
  
Master Link jumped up, and saw everybody behind Anthony were knocked out cold.  
  
Diablo laughed from the middle of the room, "I'm the best actor in the multiverse!"  
  
Anthony turned to face him, "Second best..."  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help it but put in the famous line from BtVS)  
  
Master Link and Major Sharpe stared at Anthony, dumbstruck.  
  
End of Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, for God's sake, review!  
  
A/N: The next chapter will bring this story to an end. I hope you enjoyed it (although I would have expected a few more reviews)...  
  
Anyway, see you in the grand finale! 


	6. Chapter 5: Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own...  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter of the short crossover fic. However, this time, both Anthony Bault and myself have worked on it, to give you the best ending possible. I know it's short, but there are a few ideas of a later crossover fic which takes place much later in both "sagas".  
  
Chapter 5: Showdown  
  
Anthony stepped into the office, Gilder unconscious in his grasp.  
  
Behind him, Diablo gasped, "How...how did...?" he stammered.  
  
"I don't care how powerful you are, but your mind is an open book, Diablo," Anthony said. "I could sense your true intentions a mile away, so I decided to play along until Master Link, I, and our teams could get together and corner you."  
  
"But how...your dark side..." Diablo continued to stammer.  
  
"Oh, that?" Anthony said. "Me and my dark half merged during a vacation to Station Square I took a while back. We are one now. In fact..." Anthony's armor then began to change from black to silver, reverting to its original form. "...I found I was able to psionically change the appearance to look like the Dark Gamemaster's!"  
  
Master Link nodded, "I knew that!"  
  
"Sure you did," said Anthony.  
  
Diablo shouted in rage, "No matter! I shall destroy you both now!"  
  
He started transforming into a gigantic version of himself, and shouted down at the two, sending them into the wall.  
  
"Tough, but not nearly tough enough!" said Master Link, jumping back up, "You stay here and watch as I beat this one to a bloody pulp!"  
  
He jumped in the air, unsheathing his swords and slashing away.  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes, "Is he always this way?"  
  
"Yes, he's even worse than me sometimes!" said Vegeta.  
  
Diablo knocked Master Link down onto the ground, and attacked Anthony.  
  
Anthony jumped away, drawing his lightsaber, "You want a piece of me?"  
  
Diablo grinned, "If you kill me, you're all going to die!"  
  
The wall blew up, and two robots walked in.  
  
"Packbell?" Anthony shouted, "You show up at the worst times!"  
  
"Spare it, Gamemaster! I'm not here for you, I'm here for that freak that tried to take over my mind!"  
  
"Who's your partner?" asked Sonic.  
  
The other robot changed into Shifter, "It's time to die, Diablo!"  
  
The two villains jumped up at the giant phantom, blasting away.  
  
"Hey, Anthony!" shouted Master Link, "We shouldn't kill him here, otherwise this place would blow up!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's a living bomb, waiting to destroy everything upon death!"  
  
Anthony looked at Master Link, "You're sure about that?"  
  
"He just said so, didn't he? If we kill him, we die!"  
  
"Maybe it's something else..."  
  
"What, you can't kill a phantom and live? I don't think so..."  
  
They both looked at Packbell and Shifter, who were sent flying off the giant phantom.  
  
Master Link shot a large beam of energy at him, pushing him back into the wall.  
  
Diablo shouted, and struggled.  
  
He took a step forward, and Master Link concentrated harder, pushing him back into the wall, cracking it.  
  
"Anthony, help him!" shouted Amy.  
  
Anthony looked at Master Link, who was glowing in white light, "Listen!" he shouted, "Shoot your strongest attack at me! A can channel it straight to him, destroying him!"  
  
Shifter got up, and looked at the destroyed robotic body next to him, "Looks like I'm on my own!"  
  
He charged at Diablo, transforming into a giant gargoyle and knocking him off balance.  
  
"Shifter, NO!"  
  
Shifter laughed, "I'll die, and come back! None of you will!"  
  
Master Link narrowed his eyes, "Now, Anthony! FIRE!"  
  
Diablo got back up behind Shifter, and Master Link ran at them, intensifying his energy and pushing them out of the complex, toward the sky.  
  
Hovering, he exited the complex, still concentrating his energy on the two villains, "Hurry up, I can't hold on for much longer!"  
  
Anthony looked at Major Sharpe, "If I do what he asked, the whole military complex may collapse!"  
  
"Teleport out, and use the Descendancy Powers!"  
  
Anthony looked at him, and at everybody else in the room, then nodded.  
  
Master Link smiled, and his eyes narrowed more, "Shifter, DIE!"  
  
Anthony Bault appeared over a nearby mountain, and saw the battle taking place in midair, "Well, Master Link, it was nice knowing you!"  
  
A voice rung in his head, *Just do it!*  
  
Anthony hesitated, *Master Link?*  
  
*Yes, nice to see you too, but I kind of need immediate help here!*  
  
*You're not a psionic! You're not even Arcadian!*  
  
*Half-Arcadian, actually! Damn it, I can't hang on much longer!*  
  
Anthony looked as Shifter started absorbing the power, growing bigger, "Well, then..."  
  
He charged up him ultimate attack, Final Power.  
  
Anthony released a great beam of energy, aimed at Master Link.  
  
Master Link smiled, "It's time, Shifter!"  
  
Shifter's eyes widened, and Master Link winked, "Until I see you again!"  
  
The beam hit the glowing Master Link, who broke into small light particles, "LIGHT BLAST!"  
  
The beam hit the light particles just as it had hit Shifter and Diablo.  
  
Anthony fell on his knees, watching what was going on, "It's up to you now!"  
  
Master Link unleashed the Final Power he had absorbed, and the Light Blast, sending the two flying upwards.  
  
The two of them transformed into a large ball of energy, and exploded.  
  
Master Link reformed, and started falling.  
  
Anthony looked at him as he slammed into the ground, then fell down, unconscious.  
  
Elsewhere, the Silvite called Fina stopped in her pace.  
  
"Fina, come on, let's go!"  
  
She closed her eyes, "Something bad has happened,"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay," said Gilder, "Was all this necessary?"  
  
"I think they deserved it, those bad guys!" replied Amy.  
  
"Alright, men!" shouted Major Sharpe, "I want two groups to head out! We need to get the fighters back!"  
  
"Aye, sir!" shouted a soldier, and walked out.  
  
Amy started crying.  
  
"I am sure the Gamemaster is going to be fine," said Mary, "He'll recover in a few days."  
  
Both mother and daughter looked at Team Master Link.  
  
Vegeta had doubt in his eyes, as well as everyone else in the team.  
  
"If it means anything, guys..." said Major Sharpe, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Gilder shook his head, "When I've seen him battling an entire army, I never thought he would be killed this easy,"  
  
Everybody looked down in silence.  
  
"He was a hero, to say the least..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"He should've fallen somewhere around here!" said a soldier, "Let's go on foot!"  
  
Five soldiers jumped out of the humvee and spread out.  
  
"Sir!" shouted one, "I've found a crater, but there's no sign of anyone down there!"  
  
The five soldiers gathered up by the crater and looked down.  
  
One of them picked up his transmitter, "Major, I think we've lost him..."  
  
The Major looked at the others in the room, "I'm sorry..."  
  
(Insert here: KRWLNG by Linkin Park starts playing)  
  
A silhouette appeared in the smoke. The soldiers looked at him, and spoke into the radio, "Major, we've spotted someone! It may be him!"  
  
Slowly, Master Link limped toward them, and they ran to assist him.  
  
He raised his hand in front of him, "No, I'm fine," he said hoarsely, "Go find Anthony!"  
  
The soldiers stood on both either side of him, ready to catch him if he fell down.  
  
Master Link grabbed his arm, which was burnt, and climbed into the humvee.  
  
"Gentlemen," said Major Sharpe, "It appears your friend is alive!"  
  
Team Master Link cheered.  
  
Anthony entered, being pushed by a wheelchair.  
  
"It was quite a show you've pulled back there!" said the outlander Vegeta, impressed.  
  
"Well, Vegeta," Anthony turned to the other one, "It seems that at least one version of you is honest!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, his face turning red.  
  
Amy ran at Anthony, hugging him, "You're alive!"  
  
"Yes, I am..."  
  
"One thing confused me, though. Why didn't I become unconscious after the Final Power?"  
  
"I don't know," said Mario.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day:  
  
Anthony was back in his house, sitting in the living room and watching TV.  
  
"Reruns, reruns, news, reruns, talk show, news..."  
  
Sally walked in, "Hello,"  
  
Anthony looked at her, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Everybody's worried about you, even Master Link,"  
  
Anthony chuckled, "How's he doing anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he's doing fine. Already he's overlooking the repairs on the ship!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, a little to the left, guys!"  
  
The frustrated crew dropped the metal pole on Kuno's head, smashing him through the ship's hull.  
  
"Oh, nasty!" said Sonic, "That ought to leave a mark!"  
  
Anthony teleported in with his wheelchair, and Sally, "Hello!"  
  
Master Link turned around to face him, "It's you! How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Much better, actually!" he said, "It looks like you're completely cured!"  
  
"Yeah, it would take much more than that to hurt me, actually,"  
  
"That's good to hear," said Anthony, "I'll be out of this chair within a day or two,"  
  
"Yeah," said Master Link, then turned around to face the crew, "I leave you alone for ten seconds, and you can't even run a single damn thing? We need to get this thing off the ground as soon as possible!"  
  
Sally laughed, "I think you and your crew need to rest. Give it a few days while I assign a professional team to work on its repair!"  
  
Master Link thought for a second, "I don't want to be any trouble..."  
  
"Master Link," Gilder ran at him, and saw Sally with a bit of lust in his eyes, "Please, let's stay here for a couple of days!"  
  
"You can stay in the castle, it's no trouble at all!" Sally suggested, "There's a whole wing ready for you!"  
  
"Okay, then," Master Link smiled, "thanks!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
This ends the chapter! All that's left is an epilogue, which is coming pretty soon! 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Epilogue  
  
One week later:  
  
"Your ship has been repaired, and is now ready to go!"  
  
Master Link got up from the chair, "Well, guys! I guess it's time to leave now!"  
  
He walked to the door, his team right behind him, and opened it wide.  
  
He started walking down the corridor, everybody moving out of the way and looking at them, yet not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Don't you notice that they're all avoiding my eyes for some reason?"  
  
"What do you think the reason is?"  
  
Anthony stepped in front of him, "Perhaps because they're scared of you!"  
  
"Why would they be scared of me?"  
  
"For one, some of the people still can't change the image that you're the bad guy, in a way..."  
  
Master Link nodded, "Well, this bad guy is leaving..."  
  
"They know, ML,"  
  
"They know what?"  
  
"They found out that you have certain psionic powers, and that didn't go pretty well with them!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Psionics, I don't know what that even means..."  
  
"I'll explain it to you on the way..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Arriving at the airport, they saw the Zephyrus, with about a hundred men coming in and out of it.  
  
"What the hell? Anthony, what did they do?"  
  
"For one, they changed the ship's outer hull, reinforcing it with a thick layer of adamantium, which is virtually indestructible. Then I used my psionics to create a psionic field around it. It won't harm you, but it will protect the ship from any harm, and help fix any damage inside!"  
  
"Amazing..." said Master Link, stepping up to the ship.  
  
"Vy don't vou demonstrate?"  
  
"Ah, this is Antoine, the person looking over the ship's repairs and modifications!"  
  
"Ve are very impressed vith ze ship! Ve did a few modifications and added one cannon!"  
  
"Let me guess? Psionic cannon?"  
  
"Zat's right! How did vou know?"  
  
"Go ahead, ML," said Anthony, "Give it your best shot!"  
  
"You're asking me to destroy my own ship?"  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes, "It won't break!"  
  
"And if it does?"  
  
"Fifty bucks says it will break!" said Gilder, putting it out for all to see.  
  
"Vou're on!" said Antoine, pulling another fifty bucks.  
  
"Guys, no need for betting!" said Anthony.  
  
"Leave them alone...or are you afraid your friend will lose his money?"  
  
Anthony backed away, crossing his arms and chuckling.  
  
"Alright, everybody!" shouted Master Link, "I'm going to blow a hole over here! Team, let's concentrate our projectiles at one spot!" he took a marker and drew an X on the hull, "Here!"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Set!"  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Everybody fired their projectiles, and the hull started turning red and seemed to tilt inwards.  
  
"I'm winning!" shouted Gilder.  
  
"Ze bet vas it breaks!"  
  
"Oh, it will!"  
  
Just then, the hull moved back to its original position, "What the hell?" said Master Link, "Guys, concentrate harder!"  
  
"I'm joining in as well!" said Anthony, firing a wave of psionics at the ship, "Just tell us when you had enough proof!"  
  
Several beams kept colliding with the spot, and suddenly the ship titled sideways, and fell down.  
  
Master Link looked at the X mark, which was untouched.  
  
"Impressive!" said Master Link.  
  
Gilder tossed the money in Antoine's hand, "Can we get out of here now?"  
  
"Sure!" replied Anthony, "Just remember guys, you're welcome to come here anytime you wish!"  
  
With that, several cranes lifted the ship back to its original position.  
  
Team Master Link stepped into the ship, and Master Link walked up to its door.  
  
Anthony sighed, "I have a feeling our paths will cross again, under darker situations,"  
  
"All systems go!" said Gilder, looking out the window and seeing Antoine waving the fifty-dollar bill and smiling tauntingly.  
  
"I can't wait to go back home!"  
  
"Alright, crew of the Zephyrus!" said a voice from the radio, "You're all clear for take off!"  
  
"That's our cue!"  
  
The Zephyrus rose from the ground, and everybody took a couple of steps back.  
  
"He's actually leaving?" said Sally, walking up to Anthony.  
  
"Not for long. Amy saw a dream of them fighting some mysterious figures right here in Arcadia."  
  
"She always has nightmares, they're not exactly prophetic,"  
  
"I know, but I read her mind, and saw that this wasn't just another nightmare. It had something that wasn't there in any other nightmare she had, I can't describe it..."  
  
"This can't be good," said Sally, "I'm doubling the security on the city!"  
  
"Yes, we ought to..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
This marks the end of the story.  
  
Coming soon: The Outcasts Saga! Here's a sneak preview of the things that happen in it!  
  
Team Master Link walked down the deserted streets of Mobotropolis, looking for any sign of life.  
  
Master Link raised his hand, signaling his team behind him to stop.  
  
"What?" whispered Leona.  
  
"We are not alone!" replied Master Link, "Someone, or something, is here, and they're closing in fast!"  
  
He walked to a closed door, where a hand was holding a blaster, and kicked it open, pulling out the intruder inside.  
  
Master Link pulled his blaster at the attacker, sticking it on his throat, and the intruder did the same.  
  
"Packbell?!"  
  
"Master Link?!"  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing! Everybody just disappeared a couple of weeks after I saw you here, so you've got to have something to do with it!" said Packbell.  
  
"I don't need this bullshit from you!" shouted Master Link, "If you're accusing me of killing everybody, then you're crazy!"  
  
"If it wasn't you, then who could it be?" Leona stepped forward.  
  
Just then, a large beast ran at both Master Link and Packbell, and attacked.  
  
(Screams, bullets, lasers and metallic noises can be heard)  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
This was a preview of the first story of the Outcasts Saga, which I'm calling "The Vanishing" 


End file.
